Referring to FIGS. 11 to 12, a conventional zero insertion force (“ZIF”) electrical connector 800 used in computer for electrically interconnecting a central processing unit (“CPU”) and a mainboard used in computer device. The conventional ZIF electrical connector 800 comprises a base 803 receiving a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown), a cover 805 and a driver 807. The cover 805 is slideably assembled onto the base 803 along front and rear direction. A cam portion of the driver 807 is received in a recess defined by the cover 805 and the base 803 at the rear (not shown). A handle 808 of the driver 807 is formed at the right of the ZIF electrical connector 800.
However, because the Integrated circuit (“IC”) manufacturers have designed new CPU, the conventional ZIF electrical connectors cannot suit for connecting. So the present invention provides an improved ZIF electrical connector to satisfy the new requirements.